Hug Me When I'm Cold
by MoshiAngel
Summary: Lenalee was taking Lavi for granted. When on a mission, Lavi died in an attempt to save her. Story is better than summary.


Hug Me When I'm Cold

Flashback

I tried to improve my vision through the thick storm. The snow harshly invading my senses and my pale skin, making me feel colder than ever. This mission was supposed to be a simple one and I was planning to apologize to Lavi for my behavior lately. But two level fours arrived and we were badly hurt. We managed to defeat one but another one was just too much. We were lying next to each other on the snow covered ground as the enemy approached us when I suddenly noticed the ground beneath me was glowing a bright red hue. Before I could speak, he already called out the Wood Seal and used the wind to throw me off somewhere safe. The akuma tried to follow me but Lavi smashed him hard on the face to stop him. The level four turned to him and slowly flew towards his shaking frame as he panted. He was trying very hard to maintain his hold on Tessei. The wind carried me further away from him and I tried escaping to go back to him but I can't. I left him alone there to die.

End of flashback

"Lavi?" My lonely voice echoed around the dark mountains as the cold wind passed by. The snow was biting painfully on my skin and it felt like knives. But I didn't care. I hugged the warm bright orange scarf that I found hanging on a tree branch and had caught it before the wind tried to blow it away again. I wrapped it around my neck. It was torn but it was still comfortable. I breathed in and I could still smell Lavi's scent from it. But the smell of blood came along with it. A tear ran down my face as I walked farther in the snow storm.

"Lavi, where are you?" I asked but my voice was weak now. Almost helpless. He couldn't be dead. No. He won't leave me. He was always there for me and he won't be gone. The cold wind blew through the lifeless trees and touched me again. I felt so cold now but so warm inside. Not the comforting warmth. It was rather like me heart was burning in extreme sadness.

"I shouldn't have left you." I fell down on my knees and warm tears fell down my cold legs. I can't bear to think that I won't be able to see him ever again. That this time, he won't be coming back to me with that smile of his. Maybe he grew tired of taking care of me.

"Hey, Lenalee!" I heard his cheerful voice called out. I looked around but found nothing but the white snow and the spine tingling whistling of the wind. I stood up and walked again. Hoping that he did called for me. My eyes were becoming stormy now and I tripped and fell on the snow. I waited for him to help me up but no one held their hand out at me. I sat up crying and noticed something red painting the snow I was sitting on. I raised my hand shakily and touched it. I shivered from the cold and the and the warmth that the substance held. It was blood. Unconsciously, my hand moved to touch my sore ankle, which made me wince and look down at the thing that tripped me. Black metal pieces was peering from beneath the snow. Was that Tessei? No, it couldn't be. Tears started to blur my eyes again. I sobbed at the scarf wrapped around me. His scent brought back some memories.

"_Lenalee! Let's go to town. I heard there's a carnival in there!" Lavi said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior._

"_Lavi there's a lot of things I have to do. I don't have time for that." His face turned into a gloomy and sad look. He narrowed his eyes on me._

"_You just don't have time for me." He muttered softly and walked away._

I sobbed louder. If only I had spent all the time I have with him. But now he's gone. And I still haven't told him that I love him. He died without knowing and thinking that he's not important to me.

"Lavi don't leave me!" I yelled on the vast space around me. My voice echoed in the cold night as I cried more.

"_Lenalee do you want to go to the new ice cream shop with me?" he asked while we were eating in the cafeteria._

"_But nii-san asked me to clean his office. Maybe next time." I said boredly._

"_Aww. But what if there's no next time? What if I die tomorrow? If I die I won't be able to go and eat ice cream there with you." Lavi said jokingly with a hint of seriousness in it. I looked at him and chuckled._

"_That's impossible. You won't die." He sighed sadly and looked down at his food._

"_I'm not immortal Lenalee. You're really taking me for granted you know that?"_

"_Yes. Maybe I am." I joked and laughed half-heatedly._

Lavi…I'm so sorry…If only I hadn't thought that you would always be there for me no matter what. I cried more. He's right. I was taking him for granted. And now I was more than willing to go and eat at the ice cream shop with him even if it was winter, just so I could be with him. Up until now, I haven't even seen the place he wanted to go..I can't walk anymore because my legs was stiff from cold and my ankle is hurting. Slowly, I lay down on the freezing snow beneath me.I closed my eyes and shivered as the wind blew more on my bare skin.

"_Are you cold? You're shivering Lena." he asked concernedly._

"_I'm not. The wind is just blowing so strong that's all." I said stubbornly._

_Lavi sighed. "Then you ARE cold." I was about to say something but he wrapped his strong arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder while breathing down my neck. I blushed and cuddled closer to his warmth._

"_Thanks." I murmured. He chuckled softly. _

"_No problem Lena. I would always be here to hug you when you're cold."_

The wind blew colder and I silently waited for him to ask and hug me. But this time, he didn't. I curled up into a ball and hugged his scarf. Perfectly knowing that this time, no one would come and hug me when I'm cold.

Momo-chan: So I hope you at least enjoyed that! Please review so that I would know what to improve. I really needed that.


End file.
